JeffChip: Never Missed a Beat
by iepidemic
Summary: We know that Chip has always been a bit of a dancer, but what happens when things heat up as he tries to practice with Jeff? Does contain slash, so don't like, don't read. Leave reviews!


"Chip, I have no fucking clue how to dance," Jeff repeated for a third time. Chip frowned and furrowed his brow. "Come on, please? I need to practice some more; the choreographer really wants me to get this last dance down for the show I'm guest starring in. Please?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "You'd have to teach me." With a bright expression, he replied, "They say that that's the best way to practice!"

He started the sultry, smooth jazz, and turned to face his dancing partner. "You're going to have to be the girl, sorry." He slipped and arm around the small of his back and pulled him in tight. "You better treat me to dinner after this," Jeff smirked, giving him a playful wink. Chip smiled. "Just go with your instincts but try to follow my lead."

The older man started the dance with a step backwards, a roll, and twirl. His friend followed with ease, despite this protests. "You're actually really good at this!" Chip exclaimed, not bothering to hide his surprise. "Gee, thanks," Jeff groaned back.

He began to teach the routine, both easily going through it. "Alright, one last time." Chip played the song from the start and once more brought Jeff in tight, not leaving an inch of space between them. Chip didn't expect him to take this seriously, but he didn't make fun of him, tease him, nothing. He was truly focused on helping Chip do well. He hadn't thought twice about asking Jeff to help him practice this, even though this was going to be a very sexy, intimate, thing. But nothing would come of it… right?

"Ready?" Jeff asked, realizing that Chip had missed the first beat. "Oh, right, sorry. My mind was somewhere else. Okay." They began to dance, neither missing a single note, a single step. Finally at the end, he ended with dipping Jeff downward, effortlessly holding the weight.

"I'm not as in shape as I used to be." Jeff was trying not to breathe as heavily as he was, knowing that this was nothing for his counterpart. Chip sat down beside him on the couch. "You did fine. Thanks man, I know that this might have been a little… weird."

"Nah, not weird. I mean, I wouldn't exactly tell anyone about this, but how long have I fuckin' known you? It's not a problem at all. But now I need a drink," he said, getting back up and making his way into the kitchen. "Can you get me a scotch?" Chip hollered from the other room. Jeff returned with two glasses and a large bottle. He poured the alcohol into each glass, and each gulped it down, loving it burn down their throats.

One drink turned into three, which was just enough to get the buzz they both craved. "So where's the wife and kiddies this evening?" Jeff inquired. "Patty's at work and the kids are at a birthday party. Why do you ask?" Chip faced his friend, curious about where he was going with this. "No reason I guess. Um… how are things with them?" An awkward silence ensued as he thought about how to answer a question so unexpected.

"They're… they're fine. Not as good as it used to be, but… I don't know. Something will change, either for the better or worse." A frown crossed Jeff's face, honestly feeling sympathetic. "Well I don't know. I'm here for you though, whatever good that does," he muttered with his head downcast. Chip gently took a hold of his friend's hand. "Thank you." They made eye contact, and before he could think, Jeff pressed his lips against him. It wasn't harsh, it was caring if anything, but Chip could tell that there was lust hidden behind it. Suddenly, he pulled back, registering what just happened.

Jeff cocked his head to the side, hating getting mixed signals after he'd returned the kiss. "I… I'm married. I have kids." The tension that now enveloped them was almost unbearable, but seeing Jeff's boyish smile disappear from his face was worse. Losing all resolve, Chip leaned back in, his fingers lost in the short, black hair. They got closer to each other; Jeff's leg's intertwining with Chip's and soon turning into a straddled position.

Their breathing became ragged, exploring new territory with their lips and hands. Jeff tenderly nipped at the skin right under his friend's jaw line, moving downwards and earning quiet moans as his reward. His hands were now rubbing Chip's side, pulling his t-shirt up and over top of him. Chip started to slip off the suit Jeff wore and revealed the toned physique that he so often hid.

"Are you sure that you want—" Jeff's question was cut short by the gasp of pleasure that escaped him as he felt teeth bite down on his neck, causing his hip's to grind against Chip's. He involuntarily mimicked it, inhaling sharply. They developed a rhythm, moving with each other, laying scorching kisses all up and down the other's body.

Jeff's hips bucked once more, driving both of them insane in the best way. He let his tongue enter Chip's mouth, swirling around and tasting the fresh scotch. Chip wrapped his muscular arms around the man who straddled him and pulled him closer, just as he did before. They looked directly at each other, panting lightly. It was at this exact moment that Chip's phone got a text message.

"It's from Patty… she'll be home soon," he relayed dejectedly. "I guess that means that I should go." Jeff didn't move though, keeping his finger trailing over Chip's chest. "You probably should." He cradled Jeff's face and kissed him softly, sparks seeming to bounce off his lips. They broke apart and just looked at each other, a million thoughts running through their minds. With a final decisive kiss, Jeff got up and began to put back on his clothes, Chip doing the same.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked, halfway out the door. "Sounds good," Chip replied, somewhat disheartened that he was leaving.

"Oh, and that dance lesson wasn't so bad. Maybe we should do this again."

Jeff turned around and left Chip grinning foolishly in the doorframe.


End file.
